Zainulabidin Merozhev
| place_of_birth = - Kurgantapa, Tajikistan which in 1978 was part of the | arresting_authority = coalition forces | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = | id_number = 1095 | group = Taliban Hezb-e-Islami Gulbuddin | alias = *Jumma Jan *Zain Al Abedin | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated on 31 October 2008 | occupation = taxi driver | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Zainulabidin Merozhev is a citizen of Tajikistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 1095. American intelligence analysts estimate he was born in 1978, in Kurgantapa, Tajikistan. Zainulabidin Merozhev was captured in Afghanistan in July 2003 and he was transferred to Tajikistan on October 31, 2008.The Guantanamo Docket - Zainulabidin Merozhev Press reports Abedin was captured on July 3, 2003 near Mazari Sharif, Afghanistan. On March 15, 2006 The Guardian published an Associated Press story that reported that Zainulabidin told his Tribunal he was a refugee who had fled Tajikistan in 1991 or 1992.Sketches of Guantanamo Detainees-Part II, The Guardian, March 15, 2006 They reported that he claimed he was just a taxi driver, but that the US documents accused him of being a member of the Taliban and a leader in Hezb-e-Islami Gulbuddin who had carried out an al Qaeda mission Tajikistan. Zainulabidin told his Tribunal: :"That's true the people who found me, that's me they arrested me. But I'm not that name, I don't know what they call me. Jumma Jan. I am not that person." Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo accused him of the following: detainees ARB|Set_28_1949-2000.pdf#41}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Jumma Jan's ''Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 41-52 Allegations First annual Administrative Review Board The factors for and against continuing to detain Jumma Jan were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. detainees ARB|ARB_Factors_Set_2_1046-1160.pdf#105}} Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Jumma Jan Administrative Review Board - page 105-107 - April 4, 2005 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Jan chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_2_585-768.pdf#32}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Jumma Jan's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 32 Third annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his third annual Administrative Review Board on May 2, 2007. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations On January 9, 2009 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized a course of action on October 10, 2007. But that course of action was redacted. The recommendation memo stated: "The ARB considered the habeas counsel's ARB submission material submitted on behalf of ISN 1095, identified herein as enclosure (5)." But the habeas material was withheld. Repatriation On 2008-10-31 Gregory Katsas filed a notice in Henry H. Kennedy's court in Washington DC that Zainulabidin Merozhev had been repatriated to Tajikistan. mirror References External links * Release of three prisoners highlights failures of Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Tajikistani Muslims Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain